Tron Holidays
by Quorra2011
Summary: Sam Quorra and Allen celebrate Quorras first cristmas in the real world
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own tron

Quorra stood there standing on the dock watching the sum go down. She didn't hear her name being called over and over again. She was focused on the beauty of the sunset. The colors it made. She hardly eve realized when she his arms wrapping around her.

She turned around to face Sam Flynn. "Hey Sam, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything." He replied.

"Do you miss your father as much as I do?"

This was the wrong thing to ask. She felt his arms tense around her and then release her. She knew she had just trespassed on a very touchy subject for him.

"I miss him more than I miss anybody." He was my last family and now he's gone."

She tried to apologize she hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable or upset but he silenced her by putter his finger to her mouth and saying "Lets not go there tonight its Christmas eve. Lets enjoy this time."

He took her hands in his and led her to the couch. He then popped in a movie, went and got a blanket and sat down next to her. They stayed up all night thanks to Quorra who would not stop telling him that she had gotten him presents for Christmas and how she knew he would like them. He silenced her by putting his lips to hers.

When they pulled apart she said "That was a real nice way of telling me to shut up."

"Well I knew it would work."

She put her head against his chest and listened to his steady breathing. When she finally spoke up and said " We should stay up all night and celebrate the coming of Christmas as soon as it is here, I mean like just pop party poppers and put on the hats I got us for Christmas. I want to wait until Allen comes over before opening our presents.

He agreed to this and kept a close track on time making sure he would know just when it was Twelve o clock and the morning or Quorra's first Christmas.

When twelve o clock finally came around he jumped up scaring Quorra and causing her to jump. "It's time Christmas is here. Merry Christmas Quorra."

"Merry Christmas Sam." Was her reply. She walked over to her leather jacket and pulled out the part poppers. She handed three to Sam and kept the final three for herself she also grabbed a bag of the poppers that you throw at the ground and the pop. The first one she threw hit the ground and when it popped it scared her because it also made a spark.

Sam and Quorra walked out to the dock area by his house ad popped all of the part poppers. After they were done with that. They sat down on the love seat and watched one of Sam's favorite Christmas movies. The Grinch. Quorra could not get over that Sam was so strong and so willing to do anything and yet his favorite Christmas movie was the Grinch.

Before they knew it they were being woken up by a banging on the door. Allen was here they jumped up from the couch turned off the movie and opened the door to let Allen in. When they were all settled they all went to get the presents they had gotten for each other and pass them out.

Allen was the first one to open his and when he opened his from Quorra he gasped. It was a key chain that said "Tron" And it had a picture of Tron from the video game. He then opened his from Sam and was surprised to find a not that read " Merry Christmas. You just got promoted to Chairman of Encom. He thanked them for their gifts.

Next it was Quorra's turn to open her presents. First she opened hers from Sam which was a cell phone exactly like his. The next present was from Allen of course and when she opened it she found a adventure book. She thanked them for their gifts and told Sam to open his.

Sam looked at his and decided to open Allens first and when he did he found inside the box the master keys to the Encom tower, and a book on dangerous stunts and how to make the easier and safer. Whe he opened his from Quorra he could feel the tears welling In his eyes and not matter how hard he tried to hold them back he couldn't for in the box was a picture of Quorra, Sam, and Kevin. He let the tears roll down his face before getting a tissue a d wiping his eyes.

Then he walked over to Quorra who had also started crying, wiped her tears, picked her up, and kissed her until they heard Allen clearing his throat. Then they pulled away. He thanked for her gift along with thanking Allen for his. He knew this would be one Christmas he would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I have been very busy, but that's no excuse. So here is my new chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or anyone/anything from it.**

So it was finally New Years Eve. Quorra was oh so very excited about this because she absolutely loved holidays. She decided that when Christmas came… She once again wanted to stay up all night and wait for the New Year. Sam unfortunately had to work that day so by the time he got home he was very tired and ready to go to sleep.

Quorra saw Sam coming, ran outside, and embraced him as soon as he was parked and off of his bike. He smiled as he felt arms wrap around his neck, he gladly returned her hug and when she wouldn't let go he started to walk toward the house dragging her along with him. She smiled when they got to the house, let go of his neck and asked "Sam, can we stay up all night?" He then slouched agreed that he would try but warned her he might not make it all the way until mid-night because of the day at work.

It had been three hours since Sam had gotten home "How the heck am I still going?" he though. "It's by some miracle." He smiled at the thought of this. "My miracle." He mumbled looking at the fun loving, black haired girl sitting across from him trying to keep him entertained by playing board games with him. "I'm sorry, Sam. Did you say something?" She asked at his mumbling. "Huh? No. nothing at all" He said smiling. She then looked at him quizzically before returning to the game.

Sam had finally called it quits on the board games (you can only play "Mouse trap" so many times before you snap) so he decided to put in a nice scary movie. He could feel Quorra jump just about every two or three minutes. He reached over, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She shivered, and leaned against him grabbing his hands and pulling them around her encircling her. He smiled and pulled her even closer to him before closing his eyes for a brief moment.

The last thing Sam and Quorra remember of that night was being on the couch together watching the movie. Sam was the first to wake up the next morning, and he was startled to find himself lying on the couch with Quorra wrapped in his arms lying right next to him. He smiled as a sudden realization came to him and he quickly relaxed again and settled back down. He buried his face into her hair and kissed her head before he realized she was awake when he heard a soft giggle escape her lips. He chuckled and sat up now having no fear of waking her, seeing as how she was already awake. She also sat up, got off the couch, and disappeared into Sam's bedroom to grab some clothes…after all today was the first day of a new year.

When Sam and Quorra were finally dressed and ready to celebrate Sam decided to take Quorra somewhere special, somewhere Quorra had asked to go so many times. Now he was finally going to take her. When he told her they were going somewhere she got really excited, the really suspicious when he wouldn't tell her where. He got onto his bike and waited for Quorra to climb on. When she did get on she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself very close to him seeing as how it was 54 degrees out and the wind didn't exactly make it any warmer. She closed her eyes and just gave into the moment letting Sam take her where ever they were going. She didn't try to navigate in her mind, she didn't open her eyes, she just let it all happen.

When she finally felt the bike stop she opened her eyes and was extremely surprised to find herself in front of "Flynn's arcade". She gasped and reached for Sam's hand before standing on her tip toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He took her hand and led her into the arcade. He then turned the power on, and showed her around. She smiled at everything and was cautious to touch anything, she was afraid that if she touched anything this world would fall apart and reveal itself as just a dream, she was scared she would be back on the grid, fighting or her life, and living in fear.

When she finally relaxed Sam showed her the game of Tron and taught her how to play. After that Sam was having a hard time pulling her away from that game to play the others. She finally decided that she loved three games there, "Tron" was her favorite, "House of the dead" was her second favorite, and lastly "Air hockey" was her third favorite. These are the games she played the most even though she did play other games with Sam until late into the night. She was a pro. at "Dance Dance Revolution" Sam was astonished at how well she played that game. She said that it wasn't really that hard so they took her up onto the next level and she passed it with ease, the next level was much harder for her and she didn't pass it but Sam was still blown away.

By the time they got back to Sam's house they were both dead tired. Sam fell asleep while waiting for Quorra to get his pajamas on and when she came back and found him asleep she shook him until he woke up and then sat down on the couch and waited for him to get his pajamas on. When they were both in their pajamas Sam put in another movie for them to watch while they fell asleep. That night Sam and Quorra fell asleep in a similar position as the night before, Quorra next to Sam with her legs pushed out to the side of her, Sam sitting up, with his arms wrapped around Quorra pulling her close.

**Okay well there is my story. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for all the fluff, I just am really in a SamxQuorra mood so this is my new chappy! Enjoy R&R plz! The first 10 people to comment on this will be mentioned in the next chapter.**


End file.
